Red Scythes of Friendship
Red Scythes of Friendship is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, after successfully rescuing Jyoti Kaur and Tim Jamal, capturing the Dardanelles Robot and killing Abasi Hakim, Red Conscript Rose, Ruby Rose, Walovlir Motovov and his siblings get their friendship in the news. Arnold, Carlos, Wanda, Ralphie, D.A. and Keesha, feeling depressed at first about the NRC will return once again and the time when Yasmin al-Arif, Ahmed's daughter, was killed in a firebombing, including the death of Air Force Group Leader John Timmermans, felt happy later on when they hear about their comradeship with Motovov, R.C. Rose and Ruby Rose when they watch BBC World News on TV. Later, Jyoti and Tim, after being free from imprisonment, created the Soviet Crescent V for Walovlir Motovov when he could be the user of the Soviet Crescent V and his USSR Scythe will be received by Polina Petrov. Also, Peter Högl will be giving his Dragon SVIP of Total Annihilation to Walovlir as a gift on their victory only when he gets two Dragon SVIPs of Total Annihilation. Högl Loud soon agreed that he would become the protector of Team Magic School Bus after victory, while Robot Matrix is carrying two (2) boxes of 4 (four) Vipers per each team for Teams RWBY and JNPR for their acts of herosim in Kassala. Later on, the President of the Arab Republic of Egypt, Abdel Fatah el-Sisi, praises the crew of the Rah-Rah-Robot as heroes of the Grand Alliance and of Kassala, while Zeyad Khalil became R.C. Rose's comrade after such a good job on his leadership. Finally, Lincoln Loud would call Lana Loud for good news when he watched BBC World News. Meanwhile, in Presnensky, a rebel area-controlled part of Moscow, Yuri and the Motovov siblings will have a party to celebrate for the Grand Alliance, especially Walovir's help with both R.C Rose and Ruby Rose, in the Motovov Estate. Soon, a grand gala is held in the city center of Kassala, celebrating the liberation of the market town. This takes place on the night after the Battle of Kassala. Characters Returning Characters *Sarah Bellum Transcript Fireworks stream all across the skies of Kassala, meaning they are finally free from the NRC's grips. "Well kids, you beat Abasi Hakim in the face and saved the market town," I said to the crew of the Rah-Rah-Robot. "You forgot the most important part. Come with me, I want to show you something." We went to the stage near the grandstand in the center of Kassala, where there are a lot of Grand Alliance officials, including Tim and Jyoti, are sitting proudly. Men, women and children are filled with joy, and some have tears of joy. Right now, the President of Egypt, Abdel Fatah el-Sisi, stands proudly beside Arnold, Carlos, Wanda, Ralphie, D.A. and Keesha. "Thank you children for saving Kassala," said el-Sisi. "However, history could vindicate the evil Abasi Hakim. We melted down Hakim's gold that was once fabricated months ago and made a statue in your honors." He pulled off a sheet, revealing a beautiful, colored statue of Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Wanda Li, Ralphie Tennelli, Dorothy Ann Rourke and Keesha Franklin in their jumpsuits raising the old, tricolor flag of Sudan, which was from 1956 to 1970, in style of Iwo Jima. "Oooh!" everyone said. Jyoti sheds her tears of joy, and said "It's so beautiful..." Just as Tim wipes off Jyoti's tears, Walovlir said, "Chert voz'mi! I liked my design better." He holds a piece of paper with his idea on it, revealing that it's him, shirtless, muscular, and is wearing only speedos. El-Sisi continued with the words, "Oh sorry about the whole tricking you six kids into being a city-saving superhero team thing. And to make it up to all you, I've got new medals for all of you. If you all will take it," then he places six World War III victory medals on Arnold, Carlos, Ralphie, Wanda, D.A. and Keesha. They did have tears of joy. Jyoti and Tim, along with everyone else, stood in great, honorable ovation. "Wow! We're heroic robot pilots!" they said. Everyone started cheering and clapping, and Ralphie gave a speech with tears of joy, while holding a card at the same time. "Thank you, good people of Kassala! The statue is truly amazing! That maybe is a little too heavy in the hindquarters, but still, if I ever have a descendant, I would want him to look at this and say 'Hey! I'm proud of my ancestor!' Just like that." The crowd cheered and whistled. He continued his speech. "Well, what can I say about this town that has already been set. I know a lot of you folks come out of the battlefield everytime when this battle ended, and you've seen some good soldiers. A lot of you asked me 'how could this happened?' I don't know, but it has happened. In a time when we really don't see some epic things, or maybe... we do. Maybe they're all right there, just... everyday. We just don't know where to look. There's no denying that the Rah-Rah Robot... is part of something. That's... bigger than all of us. And, ah... life in this market town... has just got a lot better with our memories in its residents' brains. We won the battle. Hakim is dead." The crowd cheered and clapped again. The new governor of Kassala is Dr. Sarah Bellum, the creator of the Rah-Rah Robot. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages... please," she said. "The real heroes are the crew members of the Rah-Rah Robot, the town's greatest prophecy that once cheered for the Walkerville Warthogs volleyball team, and now saved the whole town." The crowd cheered and clapped once more. She continued, announcing the end of the battle. "Today this battle is finally over! I promised my husband and my children that I would restore the honor of Walkerville. And I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred hours of fighting has left this town scarred and divided. But with the Rah-Rah Robot's help, along with Mr. Su Ji-Hoon, Robot Matrix, Mr. Ahmed al-Arif, Mr. Peter Högl, Mr. Högl Loud, the Axis Loud Siblings, Mr. Walovlir Motovov, the Motovov siblings, Team RWBY, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, and the newly-established Schnee Afrika Korps, we can get it back on the right path and begin a new era here in this town, where we honor Arnold, Carlos, Ralphie, Wanda, Dorothy Ann and Keesha, along with the ones that I have mentioned, as the ones who risked their lives to save this town. Therefore, we salute all of you! YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!! Thank you. Goodnight, everybody!" The crowd cheered, clapped and applauded. Fireworks shoot up high. Lily Loud takes the podium. "And so, Dr. Bellum, our celebration is complete. Give a round of applause for her please. Now... we all shall stand as Placido Domingo and the Mormon Tabernacle Choir lead us all in 'The Star-Spangled Banner,' the national anthem of the United States." The next morning, an awarding ceremony was held. We were now in the newly-opened Battle of Kassala Memorial Cemetery. "For valor in the face of the enemy, and for making an ultimate sacrifice, this medal is awarded posthumously... to Group Leader John Timmermans," said that American general, Stephen Moss. He looks at the crew members of the Rah-Rah Robot. General Moss said, "And to Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Dorothy Ann Rourke, Keesha Franklin, Ralphie Tennelli and Wanda Li for valor in the face of the enemy, for true bravery, heroism and leadership of both the Schnee Afrika Korps and the Egyptian Army, for the liberation of the market town of Kassala, and for victory over evil in Sudan." They saluted with tears of joy and a very cute smile. "And finally, to Red Conscript Rose and Ruby Rose, who..." Moss got interrupted when R.C. Rose and Ruby aren't there. "Ugh, where are they? Does anyone know where the Roses are?" Music Played Category:Chapters Category:Real World